Consumers may order and obtain products in a variety of ways. For example, a consumer may order and/or purchase a product by visiting a physical retail location site where products are stored and/or sold. Alternatively, a consumer may order and/or purchase a product online, by phone, by mail, or the like, for delivery of the product to the consumer via a carrier, such as a postal service.